Talk:Manticore/@comment-45.33.130.171-20150530050817/@comment-73.169.58.144-20151105053545
You guys are also forgetting about the Metaphysical planes for which Manti and Chief are apart of. There are different Metaphysical laws are governing these two different planes of existents are vastly different. In the MGE, Humans have access to Spirit (Mana) and Demon Energy (If they so choose so) whereas the Humans in the Halo-verse do not have access to any either. This could mean each human's creation and evolution would be vastly different despite them being rather similar. So in that sense, Humans from the Halo-verse would have zero mana or DE due to them being created via physics (if you believe that stuff anyways) while the Humans in MGE were created with magic. This means the Master Chief, or anyone outside of the MGE depending on which universe you want to crossover, is actually outside the the natural laws of MGE set forth by the Original Chief God. In some weird way, (T)He(y) might be exactly what the current Demon Lord needs; something that can actually break the system by being outside it. While there are some similarities between each Universe (or Multiverse since we are going that route). Gravity and physics are still there otherwise our precious MGs wouldn't be able to do the thing they do best, but MGE has something extra added into the mixture. This does bring some complications; because Master Chief is from outside the relm of MGE, he doesn't have mana. This means two things can happen and a possible third can be explained upon request. 1.) Master Chief will, at least very slowly, gain the ability to generate mana. But due to him being from another verse, many Mamono might not go for him due to have extremely little even with the help of DE. 2.) (My personal belief) Master Chief is immune to the effects of Mana and DE. Meaning no matter how much DE the Chief is exposed to, he will be unaffected by any Mamono attempts. This includes Cupid's arrows, which are more likely to kill him rather than make him fall in love. (Imagine trying to explain'' 'THAT'' to Eros. Lol) So because of him havng no mana production but being immune to DE, this brings a very weird prospect for the Mamonos. Master Chief has the body almost any Mamono would crave to have in a husband (personality needs work though). However, they would not gain any Mana by screwing him so there is a chance they might die of starvation if they are not careful. Now, the prospect of Chief's sex drive being removed is not completely true. The Catalytic Thyroid Implant has a risk of suppressing the sexual drive and add that to the SPARTAN-II training means they(SPARTAN-IIs) have an ''extremely''''' good control over it. With most of the shit they have been through, its quite surprising there are no little spartans running around. Now SPARTAN-062 Maria is the only known Spartan-II to have retired from active service in order to start a family. So they can get 'active' when they want to, the problem is due to circumstances, the... dire situation they have to deal with and the nature of their job.